Learning About Love
by BluePenTea
Summary: I was hired to assassinate Prince Laharl for a reward of ten million HL. Instead I was roped into his little crew, helping him to become the Overlord. (Has bits of the game and anime together)
1. Chapter 1

"You are to assassinate Prince Laharl,"

"Alright, how much will you pay me for, Maderas?"

"Hmm..." He has a thoughtful expression on his face; thinking about the price he is going to offer me.

"Would 10,000,000 HL suffice?"

This is shocking...He would offer so much for one person? Seems he really wants this person dead. But that does not matter. All I want is the money.

"Yes," I agree, "A payment of 10,000,000 HL is good"

Maderas nods, accepting the deal, and hands me a poster. Taking it from his hand I looked at the contents of it. 'The return of Prince Laharl' The title stating in big, bold letters. Underneath is a picture of a young boy, having short hair and two other long strands of it protruding from his head. They almost looked like antennae. I could also see he donned a scarf.

At the bottom of Laharl's picture says 'Wanted for 10,000,000 HL'.

"What is this for?" I ask, after I finished reading. "And why would you make a bounty poster if you are already hiring me?"

Maderas' lip turned into a smirk, "Don't tell Laharl, or anyone else, that I hired you to kill him," Pointing at his poster he continued, "So use that to show him that you want to kill him for a bounty, instead of me hiring you to kill him."

"Condition accepted," I reply, "So where is Laharl?"

"If I had known, then I would have told you by now. So get out there and find him!"

"Fine," Muttering, I swiftly turn to his plain double doors and walk to the exit. "I will get the job done!" I call as a door closed behind me.

Walking in the empty hallway, I hear my red cape flutter with every long stride I make and a soft 'thud' from my brown shoes as I step on the red carpet. Maderas' castle is in good maintenance. The plants I keep seeing have been watered recently and look green and vibrant. Paintings hanging on walls been dusted and well looked after.

I think Maderas do have people, other than him, living in his castle. His servants, I assume.

Folding Laharl's poster I still have with me. I stuffed it into one of my shirt pockets, keeping it safe somewhere.

Down the stairs and in the middle of the entrance hall, I walk toward the front doors. Pushing a door open, I breath in fresh air from trees in front of me. This castle is surrounded by a vast forest. Before coming here, I was standing on top of a hill; overlooking a forest which circles his castle. I saw that it stretched on for miles.

Taking a few steps outside I slowly run my fingers through my hair. Coming up to my ponytail at my back I rearrange it, so it is sitting on my left shoulder. It must have fallen off while I was walking.

I hear a door softly close behind me and I gaze at the dirt path I'm standing on. I take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

"Why did my client have to be in a remote location?" I groan, annoyed. I remember how I had to trek through the Forest of Evil, the Cliffs of Despair, and then the Bridge of the Damned. It was a long, tedious journey and now I have to walk back.

I shake these thoughts out of my head. No, I thought. I have to do this, it's my job. It's also for the money, I added.

Trudging on the dirt path I begin my journey to find Prince Laharl.

* * *

"Got you,"

I hold a slender hare, by its ears, in front of me. Its lifeless eyes staring at my own.

Hares are more faster than rabbits and more muscular. They are troublesome animals for sure. Having to chase them through the forest and nearly losing one when it ran into some of the shrubbery. Unfortunately for the animal, it got its leg stuck in some vines and started to trash around. That alerted me to its location. Quick, before dinner could escape, I dashed to where the hare was and yanked it out of a bush. I slit the hare's throat after I hauled my sword out of its scabbard.

The hare jerked wildly. Its limbs flung everywhere as blood trickled from its neck. Now the hare is dead.

Walking back to a campfire, I begin to skin the hare and gut its intestines. What is left is now a hare that is ready to be roast on a spit. Grabbing a long, wood branch, which had been sharpened at one end, I impale the hare with it.

Near the camp fire there are two sticks parallel to each other. They both a 'V' shape end to them. I settle the hare impaled stick on top of them and watch as flames lick the skinless hare, slowly beginning to cook it.

I, Capulin, am camping in the Forest of Evil. The sun is setting and now it's dusk. Soon the only source of light will come from my fire. Watching the fire cook the meat made me think how hungry I am. It looks as if I will be having a late dinner.

Sitting down, cross-legged, I prop my chin on my hand. "Tonight's dinner is slow roasted hare!" I announced to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hey, everyone so sorry about the long update! I've been busy with school work and half way through the story I had no idea on how to continue it. So I hope everyone would forgive me for this and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of of this story! :)  
Reviews are always welcome and Happy New Year's Eve, everybody!(Or New Year, depending what time zone you're on)

* * *

I chew on the bit of the roasted hare and grimace at the bland taste of it. Night time is here and has shown its moon and glittering stars. A gale of wind rustles the trees' leaves and the camp fire flickers through the motion. I eat the rest of the hare and discard them into the fire. Bones blacken as fire attack the new source of fuel.

I huddle up closer to the fire. I feel cold with only my shirt and cape; they are not like a woolly jumper or a thick coat. I tug my cape closer to get a bit warmer in this freezing night but the thin material makes my effort in vain.

A tired yawn leaves my mouth as sleep warps her embrace around me. I reached out for the bag I kept besides the fire and searched in its contents. After finding what I need, I pull out a small blanket which I fold into a rectangular shape and plop my head in it. Go me, I thought to myself, I've just turned a blanket into a pillow.

Grass feels soft on my back as I lay on the ground. I shuffle around trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Once I found it I close my eyes, falling into a dreamless slumber.

After I wake up, I stuffed my blanket back in to my bag and doused the remaining embers using a basic water spell. I take my sword out then start to prod at the drenched ashes. When the fire was properly put out, I sheath my sword and sling my bag over my shoulder then leave the impromptu camp. Soon, I will depart from the Forest of Evil and go to a nearby town.

By midday I arrived at 'Pessiton', a small town near the Forest of Evil. I pass a wooden sign saying its town's name in big, bold letters. During this particular time of day cafés and restaurants are filled with various demons eating a light sautéed rabbit with spinach and rocket lettuce to juicy burger, practicality oozing grease out its patty.

I'm starving by the time I've entered a restaurant and It's filled with waiters, waitresses and patrons; It's buzzing with activity. I seat myself in a two person booth near a window and looked around the establishment. Numerous shades of brown greeted my eyes. Round tables are scattered in the area, with four wooden chairs placed on each side of them, decorated with a rustic floral pattern tablecloth, complete with a single candle on top of its candle holder. Every table has its own salt and pepper shaker and menu. Low ceiling lamps dangle from the top, lighting the place in a yellow glow. A bar is near the back and a set of stairs are adjacent to it, leading to a second floor.

"Hello, may I take your order please?"

A voice eases my view of the surroundings and I look towards the speaker. Black beady eyes stare up at me and I take the menu from the table and skim read it. I glance at the options and settle on the beef stew, hoping that they have already cooked a large pot of it ready to serve hungry customers. The waiter nods and jots the dish down into his mini notepad and then the ghost floats away, taking several more orders from new customers.

He comes back with with different dishes on a serving tray. He sets it on my table and places my stew in front of me. "Enjoy your meal, Miss", he says and takes his tray from the table, floating to another table; serving their food and saying the same line.

Chunks of beef, potatoes and carrots bathe themselves in its beefy broth and wisps of steam rises from it. I get a spoon, laying next to the bowl, and scoop up bits of potatoes and beef. As I was about to taste it, a loud slam of a door disturbs the atmosphere of the restaurant. Demons cease their chatter and look to where the brief disturbance was. A blue haired boy saunters through the door, bringing along another demon and a angel.

I lower my spoon and openly stare at the motley group. I purse my lips and furrow my eye brows.

There is an angel in the Netherworld.

There was no mistaking it. What would be the usual red eyes for a humanoid demon, there is a blue colour to them. She wears a white frilly outfit with blue ribbons. The angel has tied another blue ribbon on the top of her head. She has very long blond hair and I could see that she has a rosy complexion to her cheeks.

The blue boy's two lackeys trots besides him and he walks to one of the staff. "Oi, you!" The swanky boy calls.

A prinny waiter looks up and says, "Please, sir, if you would like to take a seat and we'll be with you-".

"No!", He snaps, "I'm starving and all the other restaurants are packed out - I can't wait any longer! "

"Come on, Laharl, There's no need to shout at the poor prinny."The angel chides as she sent an apologetic smile to the scared waiter. "Look, there's a spare table over there!" She points to a clean one which is several tables away from mine.

Quickly, I tear my gaze away from the trio to try and make myself as inconspicuous as possible. I glare at my soup and berate myself for not recognising him sooner; for being an idiot.

Laharl, the only child of King Krichevskoy and his Queen, the last Prince of the Royal Blood Line is right here in this restaurant. By chance, he walked right into the sight of his future killer. Unaware of his future doom before him, he will die, here, in a town called Pessiton.

I sip my now lukewarm soup. I could taste victory at the tip of my tongue.


End file.
